Mudro
Mudro was a male Glatorian who formerly served the Water Tribe. History Early History Like all other Glatorian, Mudro came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Water. Even in his earlier days, Mudro was frequently characterized by his antisocial nature and was often left to his own devises. Mudro would later participate in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the Energized Protodermis substance was highly unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a direct result of the increased mining activity. Mudro took shelter during this cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna, unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Mudro returned to Tajun to find it in turmoil. The warrior did what he could to help his village to rebuild itself, engaging in manual labor and carrying supplies for Agori bricklayers to make use of. However, even in the days following the Core War, Mudro was regarded as an outcast due to his lonely, somber nature. Beginning to feel distant and unattached, the Glatorian gradually began to lose all sense of empathy. As such, it soon became apparent to Mudro that he did not perceive emotions in the same way as others. Mudro would later come to oppose Glatorian Certavus' Social System as he felt it took away his few rights by forcing him to join the Water Tribe with the majority of his fellow Core War allies. The other members of the tribe despised him at first sight but had known better than to annoy him. However, the village elder developed a deep dislike for the Glatorian. Shortly after his integration into the tribe, Mudro had been handed a spear and a crudely-made Thornax Launcher then been told to fight for his puny tribe, as if it were a matter of nobility or some moral obligation to pummel a fellow member of his species in front of hundreds of cheering, "blood-thirsty" spectators. At the first chance he got Mudro had tried to rebel, only to end up stabbing one of his Glatorian-colleagues outside Tajun's arena. Seeking only the slightest reason to kick him out of the tribe and exile him, the village's leader had exploded in rage and banished Mudro to the wastelands. Exile Upon being exiled from the Water Tribe, Mudro began to wander the Wastelands, only to be captured by a small group of Bone Hunters. However, as the Skrall had not migrated south by that point, the reptilian nomads saw no point in keeping him alive to trade with the Rock Tribe. Instead they intended to leave him for their ravenous Rock Steeds to devour. Luckily, a brief encounter with a Baterra resulted in the Bone Hunters being slaughtered and a weaponless Mudro fleeing the scene. He then roamed the Wastelands alone until he died of dehydration in the desert heat. Legacy Roughly 55 years after his death, a Water Tribe Agori named Berix discovered his body and stole his weapons, as well as several scraps of his armor. However, he did not mention the corpse's location to anyone. 300 years after his death, a Jungle Tribe Agori named Tarduk conducted an expedition into the Wastelands and found Mudro's corpse. Unaware of the Glatorian's actions, the explorer gave Mudro's remains a proper burial. Abilities and Traits Being a Glatorian, Mudro did not have access to Elemental Powers or the ability to use Kanohi. However, he did have a great deal of strength and agility. In addition, he was an excellent tactician and was an exceptional leader. Furthermore, he was known for his interest in mechanics and technology. His experiences during the Core War also sculpted Mudro into a seasoned warrior. Battle-hardened, he became wise enough to know that the key to fighting was survival and gained a reputation for himself as a dirty and dishonorable fighter, though he was still capable of performing tactical moves, making him a fierce competitor in the arena. Weapons Upon his employment as a Glatorian, Mudro was armed with a Thornax Launcher and a crudely-constructed Spear, the tip of which was fashioned from a sharpened Sand Bat's tooth. See Also *Mudro (Fractures Alternate Universe) Category:Glatorian Category:Water Tribe